babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Waze/lang.bab
RTL=No lang=Babyish Number=Nùmbār Street=Strīt City=Çiti Ok=OK Cancel=Känsol Next=Nèist Back=Bäk Address=Ädjres Location=Loukeiçion Search=Söč Drive to=Driav tu Drive_to=Draiv_tu Name=Neim found=fainden .results=.results Done=Pronto Address...=Ädjres... Sync=Synĥ mäp Detect GPS receiver=Ditekt GPS Divais Preferences=Priförènses Properties=Propèrtis Delete=Dilit Navigate=Nävigeit Set as Departure=Marcar como Partida Set as Destination=Marcar como Destino Length=Distàns Time=Taim meters=mitās seconds=sekonds Israel=Israel County=Kontri State=Steit From=From To=Tu Size=Saiz Download=Dawnloud Status=Steitùs Warning=Worniŋ Error=Öra Can't find a route.=Impossível achar rota. Route found=Rūt-wa fainden m=m km.=km kmh=km/h minutes=minùts Can't find a road near departure point.=Mwu roud fainden ao ponto de partida. Can't find a road near destination point.=Mwu roud fainden ao ponto de destino. Progress status=Nível de progresso Preparing export data...=Preparando dados de exportação... Uploading data...=Enviando dados... Downloading new maps...=Dawnloud niu mäps... Update house number=Atualizar número da casa Force=Forçar Show=Displei Can't find current street.=Rua não encontrada. Type=Taip User note=Yusā dè Nout Send to server=Send tu sörvā Note=Nout Close=Klos Play=Plei Yes=Mi No=Non The calculated route may have incorrect turn instructions.=A rota calculada pode ter instruções de virada incorretas. Unable to provide route to destination. Taking you to nearest location.=Mostrando rota até ponto mais próximo possível do destino. Showing route using alternative departure point.=Mostrando rota com partida alternativa. Estimated=Estimeiten Left=Left Right=Rait Update left=Número a esquerda Update right=Número a direita There are no markers.=Mwu markas. Save=Seiv No map available=Mwu mäp àveilàbol About=Àbaut General=Jeneral Info=Informeiçion Road type=Roud Taip Freeways=Autoestrada Primary=Principal Secondary=Secundária Ramps=Acessos Highways=Rodovias Exit=Iksit Streets=Strīts Pedestrian=Calçadão 4X4 Trails=Trilhas 4X4 Trails=Estradas Walkway=Calçada Error downloading map update=Erro ao receber a atualização do mapa No city with that name could be found=Não encontrada cidade com este nome No street with that name could be found=Não encontrada rua com este nome Address could not be found=Endereço não encontrado House number was not found in that street. Please enter a valid house number, or erase the house number entry=O número da casa nao foi encontrado nesta rua. Favor entrar com um número válido ou deixe o campo vazio Found GPS Receiver.=GPS Encontrado. GPS already connected!=GPS já conectado! Running, please wait...=Executando, aguarde... Please wait...=Aguarde... GPS Receiver not found. Make sure your receiver is connected and turned on.=GPS não encontrado. Confirme que o GPS está conectado e ligado. Detect GPS=Detectar GPS Setup wizard=Guia de configuração Welcome to Waze!=Bem vindo ao Waze! .Enter your username if you registered one.=.Use seu usuário se você já é registrado. .Otherwise leave these fields empty.=.Caso contrário, deixe esses campos vazios. Username=Yusāneim User name=Yusāneim Password=Amho RoadMap=RoudMäp Main Menu=Mein Menyu Traffic data=Traffik deita Speed=Velocidade Traffic preferences=Preferências de trânsito Use for calculating routes=Usar para cálculo de rotas Display traffic information=Mostrar informações do trânsito SPC=Espaço (ESP) Del=Apagar (APG) SWCH=Trocar (TROC) Segment Properties=Propriedades do Segmento House number=Número da casa History=Zuigèn-dè New address=Novo endereço Quit=Ziuru GPS Position=Posição do GPS Destination=Destino Toggle view mode=Trocar vista Toggle orientation mode=Trocar orientação Hold Map=Congelar Mapa Routing preferences=Rotas Use traffic statistics=Usar estatística de trânsito Fastest=Mais rápida Shortest=Mais curta Prefer same street=Preferir mesma rua Avoid highways=Evitar autoestradas Avoid unpaved=Evitar estradas sem asfalto Long unpaved=Estradas longas Recalculate=Recalcular Speed cam=Radar de velocidade Alerts Menu=Menu de Alertas Description=Diskraipçion Traps=Blitz Speed Cam=Radar de velocidade Dummy Speed Cam=Radar falso Report a police=Reportar Polícia Report an accident=Reportar Acidente Accident=Acidente Live Alert=Alerta ao Vivo Reported at=Rīporten à by=bai Real Time Alerts=Alertas em Tempo Real Real Time Alert=Alerta em Tempo Real alerts menu=menu de alertas %d seconds ago=há %d-gè sekonds %d minutes ago=há %d-gè minùts %2.1f hours ago=há %2.1f-gè sigan %s %s Away=%s %s distant %s %s away=%s %s distant Scroll through alerts on the map=Ver os Alertas no mapa No Real Time Alerts=Sem Alertas ao Vivo Sending report failed=Falha ao enviar relatório Sending report failed. Please resend later=O envio de relatório falhou. Favor reenvia-lo mais tarde Route calculation=Cálculo de Rota Calculating route, please wait...=Calculando Rota, aguarde... Recalculating route...=Recalculando rota... Internal GPS=GPS Internol External GPS=GPS Externol Auto zoom=Zoom automático Toggle GPS recording=Comutar gravação GPS Chit chat=Bate papo Navigation guidance=Guia de Navegação Settings menu=Menu de Configuração Select your car=Selecione seu carro New accident on your route=Novo acidente na sua rota New Alert=Novo Alerta Login details=Perfil Traffic jam=Congestionamento Report a traffic jam on the opposite direction=Avisar congestionamento no sentido contrário New traffic jam on your route=Novo congestionamento na rota New incident on your route=Nova ocorrência na rota Exit_key=Exit_key Back_key=Back_key car_red.png=car_red.png car_green.png=car_green.png car_yellow.png=car_yellow.png car_blue.png=car_blue.png car_race.png=car_race.png red_ferrari.png=red_ferrari.png Arrow.png=Arrow.png Additional Details=Äddiçionol Diteils Comment=Komment Comments=Komments Sending comment failed=Sending komment wongjüzoru Commented %d seconds ago=Comentado a %d seg. atras Commented %d minutes ago=Comentado a %d min. atras Commented %2.1f hours ago=Comentado a %2.1f horas atras Real Time Alerts Comments=Comentários dos Alertas ao Vivo Add comment=Enviar Comentário Exit?=Ziuru? Exit Application=Finalizar Applicativo A newer version of Waze is available. Would you like to install the new version?=Uma nova versão do Waze está disponivel. Deseja instalá-la? Software Update=Atualização de Software Nickname=Apelido Delete History=Apagar Histórico Delete history entry=Apagar entrada no histórico Delete Alert=Apagar Alerta Delete Alert:=Apagar Alerta: Your request was sent to the server=Sua requisição foi enviada ao servidor To destination=Para destino My direction=Minha direção Opposite direction=Direção oposta zoom=zoom Toggle skin=Trocar skin rotate=routeit Traffic jam=Traffik Konjesçion Reported = Report-zoru Updated = Ùpdeit-zoru %s in the neighborhood of %s=%s está próximo a %s %s between %s and %s=%s entre %s e %s Average speed %d %s=Velocidade média %d %s Options=Opçion Auto Connection=Òto Konnekçion CombinationKeyboardKey_0=CombinationKeyboardKey_0 CombinationKeyboardKey_1=CombinationKeyboardKey_1 CombinationKeyboardKey_2=CombinationKeyboardKey_2 CombinationKeyboardKey_3=CombinationKeyboardKey_3 CombinationKeyboardKey_4=CombinationKeyboardKey_4 CombinationKeyboardKey_5=CombinationKeyboardKey_5 CombinationKeyboardKey_6=CombinationKeyboardKey_6 CombinationKeyboardKey_7=CombinationKeyboardKey_7 CombinationKeyboardKey_8=CombinationKeyboardKey_8 CombinationKeyboardKey_9=CombinationKeyboardKey_9 CombinationKeyboardKey_*=CombinationKeyboardKey_* CombinationKeyboardKey_#=CombinationKeyboardKey_# All=Ol Traffic Jams=Congestionamentos Roads Info=Roud dè Informeiçion Other=Kita Chit Chats=Bate papos Accidents=Acidentes Sort by recency=Ordenar por tempo Sort by proximity=Ordenar por proximidade View comments=Ver comentários Show on map=Mostrar no mapa Erase from history=Apagar do histórico Are you sure you want to remove item from history?=Tem certeza que quer remover este item do histórico? Back Light On=Luz de Fundo Ligada Volume Control=Controle de Volume New Road Recording is ON. Please turn it off once you've finished recording a new road.=Gravação iniciada. Ao terminar a via, escolha Gravar novas via novamente para parar. New Road Recording is now OFF=Registro de novas vias desativado New roads=Novas vias Record new roads=Gravar novas vias Search menu=Busca Recent searches=Busca recentes My favorites=Meus Favoritos New address=Novo endereço Google local search=Busca no Google Favorites=Favoritos poi=POI Add to favorites=Adicionar como favorito Are you sure you want to Add item to favorites?=Tem certeza que quer adicionar este item como favorito? Are you sure you want to remove item from favorites?=Tem certeza que quer remover este item dos favoritos? Sort by name=Ordenar por nome Download requires large amount of data, continue?=Receber dados requer alto tráfego, continuar? Due to new traffic information, ETA is longer by=Devido à informação do trânsito, a chegada atrasou para Due to new traffic information, ETA is shorter by=Devido à informação do trânsito, HEC adiantou para Silent=Silêncio Low=Baixo Medium=Médio High=Alto Only when Driving in Major roads=Somente dirigindo em vias principais Only when I report or Comment=Somente quando eu avisar ou comentar Everywhere=Qualquer lugar Never=Nunca Privacy settings=Privacidade Display my location on waze mobile and web maps as follows:=Mostrar minha localização no celular e web como: Menu=Menyu Report=Reportar Hide=Ocultar Add Comment=Enviar Comentário Me on map=Eu no mapa Response=Resposta Ignore=Ignorar Reply=Responder Shortcuts=Atalhos Car=Carro General settings=Gerais Profile=Perfil Address search=Buscar Endereço Other city=Outra cidade Edit=Editar Stop navigation=Parar navegação Thank you!!!=Obrigado!!! Your report was sent to the community=Seu aviso foi enviado para a comunidade Not there=não existe Report irrelevant=Marcar irrelevante Approaching=Aproximando Speed trap=Radar de Velocidade Anonymous=Anônimo Using my nickname=Usando meu apelido Nickname=Apelido When driving=When draiving When reporting=When riporting anonymous=Anonymùs Hazard=Hazard Don't show me=Not du displei tu mi In=In Message sent=Messeij send-zoru Sending message failed=Falha no envio da mensagem Recommend Waze to a friend=Recomendar o Waze Phone number=Denwa nùmbèr View menu=Vyu Menyu Commute view=Trocar vista Navigation view=Vista Navegação No GPS reception!=GPS sem recepção! Help=Help Help menu=Help menyu Help/Support=Help/Sùpport Please confirm that the following alert is not relevant:=Favor confirmar que este alerta não é importante: To recommend to a friend, please enter their phone number. Send?=Para recomendar a um amigo, favor digitar o celular dele. Enviar? Chat=Chat Turn left=Vire à esquerda At the roundabout, turn left=Na rotatória, vire à esquerda Keep left=Mantenha a esquerda Turn right=Vire à direita At the roundabout, turn right=Na rotatória, vire à direita Keep right=Mantenha a direita Approaching destination=Chegando ao destino continue straight=Siga em frente At the roundabout, continue straight=Na rotatória, siga em frente At the roundabout, exit number=Na rotatória, pegue a saída At the roundabout, exit=Na rotatória, saia At the roundabout, make a u turn=Na rotatória, retorne completamente to =para in=em Navigation list=Lista de navegação Continue=Continuar Report a hazard condition=Avisar perigo Report other=Avisar outro alerts=Alertas alerts_offline=alertas_desligados Update map=Atualizar Mapa Road construction=Via em obras Report road construction=Avisar via em obras Offline data file is currupt: Re-Initializing data=Arquivo offline corrompido: reinicializando Route information=Informação da rota More=Mais Events=Eventos Me_on_map=Minha posição Measurement system=Sistema métrico bored=entediado happy=feliz mad=raivoso sad=triste sleepy=sonolento speedy=acelerado starving=faminto Mood=Humor Select your mood=Selecione seu humor Near=Próximo Come back in 30 sec=Retornar em 3 seg Come back in 1 min=Retornar em 1 min Remain in background=Permanecer em segundo plano Suspend Waze=Suspender Waze Home=Casa Work=Trabalho home=casa work=trabalho map updates=atualizações do mapa Traffic=Trânsito Add image=Adicionar imagem = Note: Location and time saved=Nota: Localização e hora salvas Send=Enviar www.waze.com=www.waze.com Add speed camera on your lane?=Adicionar radar de velocidade na sua via? UserName=Usuário TwitterUserName=Nome no Twitter TwitterPassword=Senha do Twitter Light=Luz Display=Display Less than %d%% battery remaining. Would you like to exit waze?=Menos %d%% de bateria. Gostaria de sair do waze? Saved locations=Locais gravados Are you sure you want to remove saved location?=Tem certeza que quer remover este marcador? Report map problem=Reportar proble. no mapa Map error=Erro no Mapa Available parking=Estacionamento disponível Incorrect turn=Curva incorreta Incorrect address=Endereço incorreto Incorrect route=Rota incorreta Missing roundabout=Sem rotatória General map error=Erro geral no mapa Resume in 30 seconds=Continuar em 3 segundos Resume manually=Continuar manualmente Add a comment=Incluir comentário Light traffic=Trânsito leve Moderate traffic=Trânsito moderado Heavy traffic=Trânsito intenso Sending report . . . =Enviando relatório . . . Searching . . . =Buscando . . . No network, unable to display live data=Sem conexão, dados ao vivo indisponíveis smart.png=smart.png SUV.png=SUV.png taxi.png=taxi.png car_gray.png=car_gray.png beetle.png=beetle.png Approaching %N, %C|Approaching %N=Aproximando %N, %C|Aproximando %N No network connection, unable to report=Sem conexão, reporte indisponível Save location=Salvar localização Would you like to add (%s %s, %s) to Saved Locations?=Gostaria de adicionar (%s %s, %s) no Locais Salvos? There is no network connection.Updating your twitter account details failed.=Não há conexão de rede. A atualização de detalhes da sua conta do twitter falhou. Updating your twitter account details failed. Please ensure you entered the correct user name and password=A atualização de detalhes da sua conta do twitter falhou. Favor se certifique de que entrou com nome de usuário e senha corretos. Your report was successfully send to wazers in your area=Seu relatorio foi enviado com sucesso aos wazers na sua area No GPS connection. Make sure you are outdoors. Currently showing approximate location=Sem sinal GPS. Tenha certeza que está a ceu aberto. Mostrando localização aproximada No GPS, unable to determine location=GPS indisponível, impossível determinar localidade Search requires internet connection.=Para pesquisar voce precisa estar conectado a internet. Please make sure you are connected.=Tenha certeza que voce está conectado. No matches found for this search.=Sem resultados para esta pesquisa. Please check spelling, or add more information=Favor verificar as palavras ou adicione mais informações Change of username and password should be done on www.waze.com, and only then entered here. Continue?=Troca de usuario e senha poderá ser feito em www.waze.com, e somente depois deverá ser colocado aqui. Continuar? Show points ticker=Mostar os ticker points Hmm... the map data may be insufficient to provide a valid or optimal route, but Waze learns quickly...=Humm... as informações do mapa podem não ser suficientes para apresentar uma rota válida ou otimizada, mas o Waze aprende rapidamente... Teach Waze=Ensinar ao Waze Try route=Tentar rota The service failed to provide a valid route (This may be a bug).=O serviço falhou ao prover uma rota válida (Isso pode ser um bug). Login details are missing=Faltando detalhes do login Please enter your Username and Password=Favor entrar com Usuario e Senha Login Failed: Wrong login details=Falha ao logar. Detalhes do login errado Please verify login details are accurate=Favor verificar a precisao dos detalhes do login Routing service timed out=Serviço de rotas não responde Log In=Logar Signing in . . . =Entrando . . . Downloading . . . =Recebendo . . . View image=Ver imagem Traffic jams=Congestionamentos Traffic detected=Trânsito detectado Are you experiencing traffic?=Você está no trânsito? Your phone's GPS is turned OFF=O GPS do celular está desligado Waze requires GPS connection. Please turn on your GPS from Menu > Settings > Security & Location > Enable GPS satellites=Waze precisa do GPS. Favor liga-lo no Menu > Configurações > Segurança e Localização > Habilitar GPS Retype password=Redigite a senha Desired Username=Nome de usuário desejado Desired password=Senha desejada Email Address=Endereço de Email Email=Email New Account=Nova Conta Create Account=Criar Conta Sign up=Cadastre-se Password must be between 6 and 16 characters and may contain only alpha characters and digits=A senha deve ter entre 6 e 16 caracteres e pode conter apenas letras e números Two passwords are not identical=As duas senhas não são iguais Invalid email address=Endereço de Email inválido Username must start with alpha characters and may contain only alpha characters, digits and '-'=O nome do usuário deve começar com uma letra e pode conter letras, números e '-' Automatic night mode=Modo noturno automático username already exists=usuário já existe Invalid password=Senha inválida Invalid username=Usuário inválido Failed to create account, please try again=Falha ao criar conta, favor tentar novamente Failed to update account, please try again=Falha ao atualizar conta, favor tentar novamente Email address already exist=Endereço de email já existe You must have a valid username and password.=É necessário possuir usuário e senha válidos Haven't got an account yet?=Ainda não possui uma conta? Username is empty=Usuário em branco Route preference=Preferências de rota Minimize turns=Minimizar curvas Dirt roads=Estradas de terra Allow=Permitir Don't allow=Não permitir Avoid long ones=Evitar ao longo Avoid toll roads=Evitar estradas pedagiadas Confirm=Confirmar Confirm password=Confirmar senha Welcome to waze.=Bem-vindo ao waze. Please create an account =Favor criar uma conta Already have one? =Já possui uma? Sign In=Entrar Create your account=Crie sua conta There are no saved addresses=Não há endereços gravados Total=Total Rank=Rank Map problems are fixed by wazers like you. you can edit the map too on www.waze.com=Os problemas nos mapas sao corrigidos pelos usuarios, como você, do wazer. Você também pode fazê-lo em www.waze.com Thanks for reporting=Obrigado pelo reporte Navigation was discontinued before reaching destination. Would you like to resume last route?=A navegação foi descontinuada antes de chegar ao destino. Você gostaria de continuar a última rota? Resume navigation=Continuar a navegação Accept=Aceitar Decline=Rejeitar Typing is disabled when driving.=Digitação desabilitada enquanto dirige. You can minimize the 'Report' screen and type later=Voce pode minimizar a tela do 'Reporte' e digitar depois Hi there!=Olá! Add red light camera on your lane?=Adicionar radar de semaforo na sua pista? Red light cam=Radar de semaforo If you already have an account choose existing, otherwise choose new=Se você já está cadastrado selecione sair, caso contrário selecione novo New=Novo Existing=Saindo Welcome=Bem vindo NEW user=Novo Usuário EXISTING user=Usuário já EXISTE You can personalize your account from Settings->profile=Você pode personalizar sua conta através do menu Configuração->Perfil Personalize your account=Personalize sua conta You are signed-in with a randomly generated login=Você está logado com um usuario criado randomicamente To easily access your web account, send road tweets and more, personalize your account now=Para acessar facilmente sua conta, enviar tweets de ruas e mais, personalize sua conta agora Skip=Pular Not now=Agora não Personalize=Personalizar Send me updates=Envie-me atualizações Enter twitter details=Entre com detalhes do twitter Your account has been updated=Sua conta foi atualizada Way to go!=Caminho Livre Tweet your road reports=Tweet seus reportes de ruas Update your account=Atualize sua conta Complete standstill=Paralização completa Seems you've gotten off the route=Parece que você está fora da rota Get Started=Iniciando Save address as:=Salve o endereço como: Finish=Terminado Failed to Communicate with Routing Server=Falha ao comunicar com o servidor de rotas cool=tranquilo inlove=apaixonado peaceful=pacífico singing=cantando wondering=pensativo LOL=LOL LOL-female=LOL-feminino bored-female=entediada happy-female=feliz mad-female=louca sad-female=triste sleepy-female=sono speedy-female=apressada starving-female=faminta cool-female=tranquila inlove-female=apaixonada peaceful-female=pacífica singing-female=cantando wondering-female=pensativa Local search=Busca local Local search results=Resultados da busca local Downloading=Recebendo Map Download Complete=Recebimento do mapa completado Please restart Waze=Favor reiniciar Waze Map Download Failed -- Not Enough Space=Falha ao receber o mapa -- Memória insuficiente Map Download Failed=Falha ao receber o mapa map:=mapa: Map Download=Receber mapa Updating Files, Please Wait...=Atualizando arquivos, Favor aguardar... No results found=Nenhum resultado encontrado Search location=Busca local Road report=Relatório da via Event comment=Comentário de evento Prompt response=Resposta imediata Road munching=Comendo a via Traffic detection=Tráfego detectado New points=Novos pontos hr.=hr. Updating Map Tiles...=Atualizando quadrantes do mapa... Send logs=Enviar logs Your Points (updated once a day)=Seu pontos (atualizados uma vez ao dia) Save location=Salvar localização Watch the guided tour=Ver o tour guiado Submit logs=Enviar logs Sending logs requires large amount of data, continue?=Enviando logs requer grande quantidade de dados, continuar? We seem to have encountered a bug. Help us improve by sending us an error report.=Nos vimos que você encontrou um bug. Ajude-nos a melhorar enviando para nos um relatorio de erro. No GPS reception=Sem sinal de GPS Make sure you are outdoors. Currently showing approximate location using cell ID.=Tenha certeza que você esta em local aberto. Neste momento sua localização esta sendo apresentada por triangulação de sinal de celular Poor GPS reception=Baixa qualidade de sinal GPS Make sure you are outdoors.=Você está seguro que está em local aberto. Good GPS reception=Boa qualidade de sinal GPS No network connection=Sem conexão de rede de dados Functionality and navigation may be impaired.=Funcionalidades e navegação podem estar comprometidas. Connected to network=Conectado a rede de dados You are connected to waze.=Você está conectado ao waze. map77001.wzm=map771.wzm Already have a login? =Já possui uma conta? Sign in=Entrar Couldn't find the address I wanted. Notify waze.=Não foi possível encontrar o endereço que eu queria. Informe ao waze. Sending address search info...=Enviando informações de pesquisa de endereços Seeking GPS. Try going outdoors...=Procurando sinal GPS. Tente ir para um local aberto... Searching network . . . =Procurando a rede... Sorry, only registered users can record new roads. Go to Settings > Profile to register.=Desculpe, somente usuarios registrados podem salvar novas ruas. Vá em Configurações > Perfil para registrar. Display map controls on tap=Mostrar controles de mapas na tela Road successfully recorded. A link to edit it will be sent to your email and to you Dashboard on www.waze.com. (May take 24 hrs.)=Registro gravado. Um link será enviado por email e aparecerá no seu Dashboard em www.waze.com (após 24 hrs.) My mood=Meu humor More characters are needed to perform a search=Mais caracteres são necessários para executar sua busca Resolve Address=Endereço encontrado String could not be resolved to a valid address=Entrada pode não retornar um endereço válido Logs submitted successfully to waze=Logs enviados com sucesso ao waze Can't find alert position.=Não pode ser encontrado a posição do alerta. ETA Update=HEC atualizado Due to change in traffic conditions ETA was updated=Devido a atualização das condições de tráfego o HEC foi atualizado Shortest Route=Rotar mais curta Your routes:=Sua rota: Don't ask me again=Não me pergunte novamente Would you like to see the fastest route to:=Você gostaria de ver uma rota mais rápida para: Connected to network=Conectado a rede de dados You are connected to waze.=Você está conectado ao waze. pt.=pt. Joined=Juntou-se %d seconds ago=há %d segundos %d minutes ago=há %d minutos %d days ago=%d dia(s) atrás %d months ago=%d mes(es) atrás one month ago=um mês atrás %d years ago=%d ano(s) atrás one year ago=um ano atrás Missing road=Falta via Map=Mapa Show wazers on map=Mostre usuários waze no mapa Show user reports on map=Mostre os relatórios dos usuários no mapa Show traffic jams=Mostre congestionamentos Display house numbers=Mostre os números das casas Show map problems=Mostre problemas no mapa Space=Espaço Recording new roads:=Gravando novas vias: satellites=satélites Display top bar on tap=Mostrar a barra superior na tela Use native keyboard=Use o teclado nativo Route Update=Rota atualizada Map Update=Atualização do Mapa Recalculating route due to traffic updates=Recalculando a rota por conta da mudança de trafego Recalculating route due to map updates=Recalculando rota devido atualização do mapa Current ETA:=HEC Atual: Expected New ETA:=Esperado novo HEC: New Geo-Reminder=Novo Geo-Aviso Add Geo-Reminder=Adicionar Geo-Aviso Title=Título Distance to alert=Distância do alerta Repeat reminder=Repetição do lembrete Once=Uma vez Every time=Tempo todo Distance to remind: %.1f %s=Relembrando a distância: %.1f %s Distance: =Distância: Geo-Reminders=Geo-Avisos Reminder=Lembrete Reminder saved=Lembrete gravado Are you sure you want to delete reminder?=Tem certeza que deseja apagar o lembrete? Avoid areas under Palestinian authority supervision=Evite áreas sob supervisão da autoridade palestina Wazers=Usuários Waze Speed cams=Radares Hazards=Perigos Data Usage=Dados trafegados Download map of my area=Receber mapa da proximidade Download traffic info=Receber informações do trafego Reduce data usage:=Reduzir transf. dados: General map settings=Configuração geral do mapa Terms of use=Termos de uso * Changes won't affect routing. Your route is always calculated based on real-time traffic conditions.=* Mudanças não afetarão sua rota. A rota é calculada com base na informação atual das condições do trânsito. * Traffic and updates will not be seen on the map if you disable their download.=* As informações de trânsito e suas atualizações não serão vistas se você desabilitar o download destas. Note:=Nota: Accidents=Acidentes Road constructions=Via em construção Stop recording roads=Parar de gravar as vias Record new roads=Comutar criação de novas vias Traffic layer (color coded)=Camada de trafego (por cores) Police traps=Blitz policiais Police trap=Blitz policial Police=Polícia Traffic jams =Congest. de tráfego GPS already connected.=GPS já está conectado Bonus points=Pontos de bonus points!=pontos! Map color scheme=Esquema de cor de mapa Select map color scheme=Selecione o esquema de cor de mapa Default=Padrão Mute=Silenciar Unmute=Ligar o som Others=Outros Language=Idioma Prompts=Prompts Downloading new prompts=Recebendo novos prompts Downloading new voice files failed. Please try again later=Falha ao receber novas vozes. Favor tentar novamente Prompt set=Ajuste o Prompt is not installed on your device, Do you want to download prompt files?=não está instalado em seu dispositivo, você quer receber o arquivo de prompt? The Blues=The Blues Mochaccino=Mochaccino Snow Day=Dia de Neve Twilight=Crepúsculo Tutti-fruiti=Tutti-fruti Rosebud=Rosenbud Treasure chest=Arca do Tesouro There may be presents in this treasure chest! You'll know when you drive over it.=Pode haver presentes dentro desta arca do tesouro! Você saberá quando passar sobre ele. There may be presents in this treasure chest! You'll know when you drive over it. Note: You need to be a registered user in order to receive the gift inside. Register in 'Settings > Profile'=Pode haver presentes dentro desta arca do tesouro! Você saberá quando passar sobre ele. Nota: Você precisa ser um usuário registrado para receber o presente. Registre-se em 'Configuração > Perfil' There may be presents in this treasure chest but you need to be a registered user in order to get them. Register in 'Settings > Profile'=Aqui pode ter um presente nesta arca do tesouro, mas você precisa ser um usuário registrado para pega-lo. Registre-se em 'Configuração > Perfil' Bummer, this treasure chest was emptied. Keep searching for other chests, some have valuable prizes in them.=Falta de sorte, esta arca do tesouro esta vazia. Continue procurando outras arcas do tesouro, algumas podem ter presentes valiosos. Huray! You just won %s and an extra %d points. Check your email for info.=Opa! Você ganhou %s e mais %d pontos extra. Verifique seu emal para informações. Huray!!! You won the big prize: %s . Check your email for info.=Opa!!! Você ganhou um grande presente: %s . Verifique seu email para informações. Huray! You just won %s. Check your email for info.=Opa! Você ganhou %s. Verifique seu emal para informações. We've made a few infrastructural changes that require re-start. Please exit and re-start waze.=Nós fizemos algumas mudanças estruturais que necessitam reiniciar o programa. Favor sair e entrar novamente no waze Account details=Detalhes de conta Automatically tweet to my followers:=Tweet automaticamente para os meus seguidores: My road reports=Meus relatórios de vias e.g: Just reported a traffic jam on Geary St. SF, CA using @waze Social GPS.=Ex: Apenas reportou engarrafamento na Av. Pres. Vargas, RJ usando @waze Social GPS. My destination and ETA=Meu destino e HEC Disabled=Desabilitado City & state only=Cidade e estado somente Street, City & State=Rua, Cidade e Estado House #, Street, City, State=Número da casa, rua, cidade, estado e.g: Driving to Greary St. SF, using @waze social GPS. ETA 2:32pm.=Ex: Dirigindo para Av. Pres. Vargas, RJ, usando @waze social GPS. HEC 13:32. My road munching=Comendo minha via e.g: Just munched a 'waze road goodie' worth 200 points on Geary St. SF driving with @waze social GPS=Ex: Comendo os "biscoitos" ganhe 200 pontos na Av. Pres. Vargas, RJ usando o @waze social GPS Missing exit=Sem saída Wrong driving directions=Sentido invertido Missing bridge or overpass=Falta ponte/viaduto Incorrect junction=Cruzamento errado Turn not allowed=Conversão proibida Prefer cookie munching=Prefiro comer biscoitos back=Voltar Live info=Informação ao Vivo Contacts=Contatos Go to my music player=Vai para o meu tocador de musica Quick actions=Ação rápida Settings=Configurações (no playlist selected)=(lista de reprodução não selecionada) We could not send your report due to problems in the network connection - Your reports will be sent automatically when your network connection is restored. Map problems are fixed by wazers like you. you can edit the map too on www.waze.com=Não foi possível enviar o relatório, devido a problemas na conexão de rede - Os relatórios serão enviados automaticamente quando a conexão de rede for restaurada. Os problemas no mapa são corrigidos pelos wazers como você. Você tambem pode editar o mapa em www.waze.com 24 hour clock=Relógio em 24 horas Twitter user name is empty. You are not logged in=Usuario Twitter está em vazio. Voce não está conectado Twitter password is empty. You are not logged in=Senha Twitter está vazio. Voce não está conectado Status: logged in=Status: Conectado Status: not logged in=Status: Não Conectado There is no network connection. Updating your Foursquare account details failed.=Você não está conectado em uma rede de dados. A atualização dos detalhes do seu Foursquare falhou. Foursquare - Nearby=Foursquare - Nearby Foursquare - Check-in=Foursquare - Check-in Full details on this check-in are available for you on foursquare.com.=Todos os detalhes deste check-in estão disponiveis no seu foursquare.com Points:=Pontos: We've partnered with Foursquare to give you quick access to check-in to nearby venues.=Nós somos parceiros do Foursquare para lhe dar uma acesso rapido ao check-in de locais proximos. What is Foursquare?=O que é Foursquare? It's a cool way to discover and promote cool places in your city and be rewarded for doing so.=É uma maneira bacana de descobrir e promover locais legais na sua cidade e ser recompensado por isso. Don't have an account? Sign up on:=Não tem uma conta? Registre-se no: Check-in with Foursquare=Check-in com Foursquare Connecting Foursquare . . .=Conectando ao Foursquare . . . Could not connect with Foursquare. Try again later.=Não consegui conectar com o Foursquare. Tente mais tarde. We can't find anything nearby.=Não encontramos nada próximo a você View my points=Visualização dos meus pontos Creating new account . . . =Criando nova conta . . . End=Fim Note: route may not be optimal, but waze learns quickly...=Nota: rota pode não ser a melhor, mas waze aprende rapido... ETA=HEC Connecting...=Conectando... Uploading logs...=Enviando Logs... Your ping was successfully sent=Seu ping foi enviado com sucesso Sending ping failed. Please again try later=Seu ping falhou. Favor tentar novamente mais tarde Sending Ping . . .=Enviando Ping . . . Ping=Ping You need to be a registered user in order to send Pings. Register in 'Settings > Profile'=Você precisa ser um usuário registrado para enviar pings. Registre-se em 'Configurações > Perfil' Be good! Your message will pop on this user's screen but is also seen publicly in chit chat.=Bom! Sua mensagem aparecerá na tela do usuario, mas tambem aparecerá no Chit Chat de outros usuarios. I agree to be pinged=Eu concordo em ser pingado This wazer agrees to be pinged=Este wazer concorda em ser pingado This wazer's version doesn't support ping=A versão deste wazer não suporta ping This wazer's ping feature is turned off=Este wazer desabilitou a função do ping FYI, Pings are publicly viewable.=PSC, Pings são vistos por todos Ping from: =Ping de: Hi=Olá bus.png=bus.png motorbike.png=motorbike.png less than 10=menos do que 10 around 25=próximo a 25 over 40=acima de 40 Email/phone=Email/Telefone Am checking out this integration=Estou verificando esta integração Have unlocked the Roadwarrior Badge=Você desbloqueou o emblema Roadwarrior Automatically tweet to my followers that I:=Tweet automaticamente meus seguidores que eu: Driving to=Dirigindo para Good morning=Bom dia Good evening=Boa Tarde/Noite Drive=Dirigir Route %d=Rota %d Compare routes=Compare rotas Calculating alternative routes, please wait...=Calculando rotas alternativas, favor aguardar... Show Route=Mostar rota Show All Routes=Mostrar todas as rotas Show Routes=Visualizar Rotas Alternatives=Alternativas Recommended routes:=Rotas recomendadas: (your frequent)=(sua frequencia) Via=Via Recommended route may take a bit more time but has less turns and junctions=Rotas recomendadas podem ter mais tempo, mas menos curvas e cruzamentos Image download failed=Recebimento da imagem falhou Hello=Oi min.=min. All=Tudo No valid alternatives were found for this destination=Nao foram achadas alternativas para essa destinaçao Could not download scoreboard=Não consigo fazer download do scoreboard Scoreboard is currently not available in your area=O scoreboard não esta disponível para sua área Weekly=Semanal All times=Todo tempo Scoreboard=Pontuação Up=Subir (loading)=(carregando) Don't auto-learn my frequent routes=Nao aprenda minhas rotas frequentes Auto-learn routes to your frequent destination=Aprenda automat. minhas rotas frequentes USA & Canada=USA & Canada World=Mundo Daily updated=Atualização diária From Monday=Desde segunda-feira Calculating alternative routes...=Calculando rotas alternativas... Route 1 1=Rota 1 1 Route 2 2=Rota 2 2 Route 3 3=Rota 3 3 All routes 0=Todas as rotas 0 Report abuse=Reporte abuso Reports by several users will disable this user from reporting=Reportes para muitos usuários, irá desativar o envio de reportes deste usuário. Yellow pages=Páginas amarelas Speedometer=Velocímetro and then=e então No GPS. Showing approximate location=Sem sinal GPS. Mostrando localização aproximada No Network Connection=Sem conexão de rede de dados Sorry, you have no network connection right now. Please try later=Desculpe, você está sem conexão de rede. Tente mais tarde. No GPS reception=Sem sinal de GPS Sorry, there's no GPS reception in this location. Make sure you are outdoors=Desculpe, estou sem sinal GPS neste local. No Network & GPS=Sem rede de dados & GPS Sorry, you need Network & GPS connection when reporting an event. Please re-try later=Desculpe, você precisa de conexão de dados & GPS para reportar um evento. Tente mais tarde. Automatically post to Facebook:=Postado automaticamente no Facebook: Connect to Facebook=Conectar ao Facebook Email your friends=Mande email pros amigos Invite Facebook friends=Convide seus amigos do Facebook Review us on Appstore=Visite-nos no Appstore Review us on Chomp=Visite-nos no Chomp Thanks for reviewing Waze=Obrigado por nos visitar Could not send email=Não consigo enviar email Spread the word=Divulgação Thanks!=Obrigado! Waze will now close and you'll be redirected to the Appstore=Waze será fechado e você será direcionado ao Appstore I found a fun app called waze=Eu encontrei um aplicativo legal chamado waze Hey,=Ola, Wanted to tell you about a free social GPS app called waze. Waze has all kinds of fun social elements that give drivers the ability to actively update one another on traffic, police traps, construction, speed cams and a whole lot more...=Gostaria de falar sobre um aplicativo de GPS social gratuito chamado waze. Waze tem todos os tipos de divertimento com elementos sociais que lhe dão a capacidade de trafegar com rotas, receber atualização de tráfego de outro usuário, blitz policiais, obras, radares de velocidade e muito mais ... Download for=Download para iPhone=iPhone Android, Windows Mobile or Symbian=Android, Windows Mobile or Symbian My waze username is:=Meu usuário waze é: City=Cidade Type=Tipo Enter city name=Entre com o nome da cidade Enter road name=Entre com o nome da via Oops=Oops Search failed=Busca falhou Please try again later=Favor tentar mais tarde novamente ETA Updated=HEC Atualizado Update details=Atualização de detalhes Prompt me to edit road info=Solicite atualização de informações da via Sorry, no results were found for this search=Desculpe, não foram encontrados resultados nesta busca Sorry we were unable to complete the search=Desculpe, não conseguimos completar a busca wazer_gold=Wazer Ouro wazer_silver=Wazer Prata wazer_bronze=Wazer Bronze Exclusive moods=Moods exclusivos Everyday moods=Moods diários (Available only to top weekly scoring wazers)=(Disponível apenas para wazers com as maiores pontuações da semana) (Available to all)=(Disponível para todos) Road goodies=Pastilhas My points=Meus Pontos View real time alerts=Veja alertas em tempo real Map settings=Configuração do mapa Data usage=Dados utilizados Use data compression=Use compressão de dados Refresh map of my area=Atualize o mapa de minha região Display network monitor=Mostre o tráfego de rede Refreshing map tiles=Atualizando informação do mapa Removing old tiles…=Removendo informações antigas busy=Ocupado busy-female=Ocupada in_a_hurry=Apressado in_a_hurry-female=Apressada Update Waze! A great new version is available. Would you like to install it now?=Atualize seu waze! Uma versão mais nova esta disponível. Gostaria de atualizar agora? Sign Up=Cadastre-se Road successfully recorded. A link to edit it will be available on your Dashboard at www.waze.com. (May take 24 hrs.)=Registro gravado. Um link será enviado por email e aparecerá no seu Dashboard em www.waze.com (após 24 hrs.) Your Points (updated daily)=Seu pontos (atualizados uma vez ao dia) Primary Street=Via principal I certify that i am over the age of 13=Confirmo que tenho mais de 13 anos de idade Connected to waze=Waze conectado The service failed to provide a valid route=O serviço não encontrou uma rota válida Traffic tweets via twitter=Tweets de tráfego via twitter your comment is also tweeted to the twitter user=Seu comentário também é tweetado para o usuário do Twitter Show my Facebook pic (on app & web)=Mostre minha foto no Facebook ( app & web) Show my Facebook name (on app & web)=Mostre meu nome no Facebook ( app & web) Show my twitter username=Mostre meu usuário no Twitter Drive over this road goodie to earn=Dirija sobre as pastilhas para ganhar On route=Na rota Notifications=Notificações Your score and rank=Seus pontos e posição Contests and updates=Concursos e atualizações Friends=Amigos Login=Login New user=Novo Usuário Existing user=Usuário existente Your Details=Seus detalhes Tweet that I'm checking-out waze=Tweet que estou usando waze Allow wazers to ping you.=Permitir ping de outros wazers It's useful, fun and you can always turn it off.=Isso é prático, engraçado e voce pode desativar se quiser Connect to Facebook to see how your friends are wazing=Conecte no Facebook e veja se seus amigos tambem são wazers Display my FB name & picture in my user profile=Mostre meu nome e imagem do FB no meu perfil Events Radius=Proximidade de eventos Km=Km miles=Milhas Start wazing=Carregando waze Welcome back=Sejam Bem Vindo novamente Would you like to restore your favorites?=Gostaria de recuperar seus favoritos? Restoring favorites...=Recuperando favoritos... No favorite destinations were found=Destinos favoritos não encontrados 1 destination was restored to your favorites=1 destino foi enviado aos favoritos destinations were restored to your favorites=destinos foram enviados aos favoritos more=mais Waze newbie=Novato Waze Baby=Bebê (Gotta drive %d+ %s to access other moods)=(Dirija %d+ %s para alcançar outro moods) Search address or Place=Busque endereço ou lugar Address or Place=Endereço ou Lugar No route=Sem rota You should be in navigation mode to view events on your route=Você deve estar no modo de navegação para visualizar os evento na sua rota No groups=Sem grupos You're not following any groups - but you should!=Você não esta seguindo nenhum grupo, mas pode! Go to 'Groups' in main menu to find or create a group=Vá em Grupos no Menu para encontrar ou criar um From my main group=Do meu grupo principal From all groups I follow=De todos os grupos que sigo None=Nenhum My main group only=Somente meus grupos The groups I follow=Grupos que eu sigo All groups=Todos os grupos Pop-up reports=Pop-up reportes Wazers group icons=Icones de grupos do waze Show Group=Mostre grupos My Groups=Meus grupos group=grupo Around me=Próximo a mim Groups=Grupos No groups events :(=Sem entradas nos grupos :( Turn off=Desligar Are you sure you want to turn off waze?=Tem certeza que deseja desligar o waze? FYI waze automatically shuts down when not used in background=Para sua informação o waze é desligado automaticamente quando não está em uso no segundo plano No items=Sem itens My Facebook details:=Meus detalhes no FB: Show name=Mostre o nome Show picture=Mostre a imagem Don't show=Não mostre To friends only=Apenas para amigos To everyone=Para todos Day=Dia Night=Noite Meters=Metros Miles=Milhas Are you sure you want to submit this update?=Tem certeza que quer enviar esta atualização? Waze Groups Tip=Dicas dos Grupos Waze Want group messages to pop-up to you? Go to Settings >Groups=Quer receber pop-up dos grupos waze? Vá em Configurações > Grupos Vitamin C=Vitamina C Electrolytes=Eletrólitos Cartouche=Carthouche Send error logs=Enviando log de erro 3D_Arrow.png=3D Arrow Map editors=Mäp Editā Turn off=Desligar Is this still=Ainda é a Live events=Eventos ao Vivo no relevant events=sem eventos relevantes Previous events=Eventos anteriores Show me as=Mostre-me como Show Facebook details:=Mostre detalhes do FB: My FB name=Meu nome no FB: My FB picture=Minha imagem no FB: My profile link=Link do meu perfil Show Twitter details:=Mostre detalhes do Twitter: Privacy=Privacidade Your privacy was previously set to invisible. Since this option was removed, you are now set to 'Anonymous'. Check your privacy settings for new options=Sua privacidade foi previamente definido para invisível. Uma vez que esta opção foi removida, você agora está definido como 'Anônimo'. Verifique suas configurações de privacidade para as novas opções Hey there=Alguém aí When pinging, chit-chatting or commenting you can't be 'Anonymous'. Go to Settings > Profile > Privacy to change your status=Quando efetuar um ping, chit-chat ou comentários você não pode estar com status anônimo. Vá em Configuração > Perfil > Privacidade para trocar seu status Register=Rejistèr Disconnect from Facebook?=Diskonnekt from Facebook? Can we assume that the feeling's mutual? If you've been enjoyning our app, we'd really appreciate it if you could leave us a nice review in the %s=Podemos supor que o sentimento é mútuo? Se você está gostando de nossa aplicação, nós realmente apreciarímos se você podusse nos deixar uma boa análise no %s Market=Play Store Appstore=App Store It'll really help us grow :)=Isso vai realmente nos ajudar a crescer! Rate us=Reit nigè Apps we love you!=Neidi-wa lùv! Rate=Reit Thanks for reviewing waze!=Ŧäŋks für rīvyuiŋ Waze! Groups settings=Grūp setiŋs Group alerts=Grūp alörts Road successfully recorded. A link to edit it will be available on your Dashboard at www.waze.com. (May take a couple of days)=Road successfully recorded. A link to edit it will be available on your Dashboard at www.waze.com. (May take a couple of days) Add Picture=Add Picture Nickname field must be non-empty.=Nickname field must be non-empty. Your account has been created!=Your account has been created! Your temporary account has been created!=Your temporary account has been created! Take a moment to click through the following screens to familiarize yourself with waze...=Take a moment to click through the following screens to familiarise yourself with Waze... Report will be also be sent to group:=Report will be also be sent to group: No group=No group Thanks sent to user=Thanks sent to user Thumbs up from=Thumbs up from users=users one user=one user Thumbs up=Thumbs up Re:=Re: Thanks from:=Thanks from: ahead=ahead Visible=Visible Hidden=Hidden Minor=Minor Major=Major Road=Road Shoulder=Shoulder Weather=Weather Police (visible)=Police (visible) Police (hidden)=Police (hidden) Red light=Red light Fake=Fake Object on road=Object on road Pot hole on road=Pothole on road Car stopped on shoulder=Car stopped on shoulder Animals near road=Animals near road Missing sign=Missing sign Foggy weather=Foggy weather Hail=Hail Heavy rain=Heavy rain Heavy snow=Heavy snow Flood=Flood Hazard on road=Hazard on road Hazard on shoulder=Hazard on shoulder Weather hazard=Weather hazard Mode=Mode Light=Light Moderate=Moderate Heavy=Heavy Standstill=Standstill My lane=My direction Other lane=Other direction Also send this report to:=Also send this report to: Fixed camera=Fixed camera Minor accident=Minor accident Major accident=Major accident According to speed=According to speed According to distance=According to distance Car stopped=Car stopped Animals=Animals Fog=Fog Object=Object Pot hole=Pothole Road kill=Roadkill Are you in traffic?=Are you in traffic? We're detecting a slow down=We're detecting a slow down This route is still the fastest=This route is still the fastest Promotion=Promotion Street/road without a name=Street/road without a name Note: New speed cams need to be validated by community map editors. You can do it, too: www.waze.com=Note: New speed cams need to be validated by community map editors. You can do it, too: www.waze.com Wazers are notified of speed cams only when approaching at an excessive speed.=Wazers are notified of speed cams only when approaching at an excessive speed. Speed trap ahead=Speed trap ahead Red light cam ahead=Red light cam ahead Downloading voice ...=Downloading voice ... Use=Use Tap "Record" when ready=Tap "Record" when ready Tap "Stop" when finished=Tap "Stop" when finished Recording complete=Recording complete Recording in=Recording in My Coupons=My Vouchers Stop=Stop Record=Record Recording...=Recording... Take a picture=Take a picture Picture added=Picture added Oil spill=Oil spill Ice on road=Ice on road Construction zone=Roadworks Lane closed=Lane closed It only takes a handful of wazers driving in your area to significantly improve the real-time traffic & road info you need for a better commute. =It only takes a handful of Wazers driving in your area to significantly improve the real-time traffic & road info you need for a better commute. So tell your friends and help build the waze driving community in your 'hood'! =So tell your friends and help build the Waze driving community in your area! Share on Facebook=Share on Facebook We'd love to know how you heard about waze=We'd love to know how you heard about Waze Heard about waze=Heard about Waze Friend told me (in person)=Friend told me (in person) Friend tweeted=Friend tweeted Friend shared on Facebook=Friend shared on Facebook Found it in '%s' in the %s=Found it in '%s' in the %s Navigation=Navigation Travel=Travel It was promoted in the %s %s=It was promoted in the %s %s Blog / newspaper / TV / Radio=Blog / newspaper / TV / Radio A waze advertisement=A Waze advertisement Home (Touch to add)=Home (Touch to add) Work (Touch to add)=Work (Touch to add) My Home=My Home My Work=My Work Waze is best used for commuting.=Waze is best used for commuting. Once you add 'Home' and 'Work' to your favorites, waze'll learn your preferred routes and departure times to these destinations.=Once you add 'Home' and 'Work' to your favourites, Waze will learn your preferred routes and departure times to these destinations. The address was successfully added to your Favorites=The address was successfully added to your Favourites Enter your address in the search box above.=Enter your address in the search box above. Not listed=Not listed Not listed?=Not listed? Can't find what you're=Can't find what you're looking for?=looking for? If your street is not on the map, note that you can record it and add it yourself!=If your street is not on the map, note that you can record it and add it yourself! Find out how in the forum.=Find out how in the forum. Exit right=Exit right Exit left=Exit left Routes=Routes Proceed to highlighted route=Proceed to highlighted route Recalculate route=Recalculate route Viewed:=Viewed: Comments:=Comments: Thanks:=Thanks: Alternative=Alternative min=min Always play sound to speaker=Always play sound to speaker Note: Waze constantly checks alternatives=Note: Waze constantly checks alternatives and re-routes when needed=and re-routes when needed Your preferred route=Your preferred route Tip: Teach waze your preferred routes by simply driving them several times.=Tip: Teach Waze your preferred routes by simply driving them several times. Things have freed up ahead=Things have freed up ahead Traffic is building up ahead=Traffic is building up ahead sooner=sooner later=later Arrival:=Arrival: New ETA:=New ETA: Changing route!=Changing route! There's a better route=There's a better route Time saved:=Time saved: min delay=min delay min early=min early My Waze=My Waze My inbox=My inbox Waze Groups=Waze Groups My Profile=My Profile My Mood=My Mood Get Social=Get Social Recommend Waze=Recommend Waze Sure you wanna shut down?=Sure you wanna shut down? (FYI - To conserve battery, waze shuts down autoamtically when not in use)=(FYI - To conserve battery, Waze shuts down automatically when not in use) If you like this version and wanna help get more users on-board - rate this version, too.=If you like this version and wanna help get more users on board - rate this version, too. Every rating helps!=Every rating helps! Appstore ratings start from scratch with every new version.=App Store ratings start from scratch with every new version. Share with friends & colleagues!=Share with friends & colleagues! Your Commute-O-Meter=Your Commute-O-Meter Refresh=Refresh Click to refresh=Click to refresh in:=in: Current location cannot be determined, activating GPS=Current location cannot be determined, activating GPS Guidance=Guidance Searching...=Searching... Problem=Problem No access to Location Services. Please make sure Location Services is ON=No access to Location Services. Please make sure Location Services is ON Search address, place or contact=Search address, place or contact No events on route=No events on route Other favorite (Touch to add)=Other favourite (Touch to add) Favorites=Favourites Categories=Categories New to Waze?=New to Waze? Registering is super-quick and lets you enjoy all that Waze has to offer.=Registering is super quick and lets you enjoy all that Waze has to offer. Join=Join Already a Wazer?=Already a Wazer? Reports=Reports Share=Share Switch off=Switch Off Map issue=Map issue Describe what happened…=Describe what happened… Take a pic=Take a pic Later=Later Location and time saved=Location and time saved + Add new favorite=+ Add new favourite Go=Go Stop Nav=Stop Nav Add to Favorites=Add to favourites (Touch to add)=(Touch to add) Remove Favorite=Remove Favourite Audi.png=Audi A6 Routing Server Error: Could not find a route=Routing Server Error: Could not find a route Search results=Search results No road here?=No road here? Click 'Pave' and simply drive. Remember to hit Stop when done.=Click 'Pave' and simply drive. Remember to hit Stop when done. Pave road=Pave road Pave=Pave Signing in...=Signing in... Slide to navigate=Slide to navigate Could not locate start point=Could not locate start point Now=Now Advanced=Advanced Data transfer=Data transfer Unit=Unit Clock format=Clock format Events radius=Events radius Keep back light on=Keep back light on Always play sound to phone speaker=Always play sound to phone speaker You've helped Wazers nearby and earned:=You've helped Wazers nearby and earned: points=points Social Networks=Social Networks My car=My car away=away FYI: Pings are publicly viewable=FYI: Pings are publicly viewable Incoming ping...=Incoming ping... Other favorite=Other favourite My waze=My Waze Remove from History=Remove from History Search address or place=Search address or place Share details here=Share details here Say hi to other Wazers=Say hi to other Wazers Cameras=Cameras Describe map issue here=Describe map issue here Waze groups=Waze Groups My Scoreboard=My Scoreboard Social networks=Social networks My profile=My profile (Available to the previous week's top scoring Wazers only)=(Available to the previous week's top scoring Wazers only) Ex: Just reported a traffic jam on Geary St. SF, CA using @Waze Social GPS.=Ex: Just reported a traffic jam on The Mall, London using @Waze Social GPS. Ex: Driving to Greary St. SF, using @Waze social GPS. ETA 2:32pm.=Ex: Driving to The Mall, London using @Waze social GPS. ETA 2:32pm. Ex: Just munched a 'Waze road goodie' worth 200 points on Geary St. SF driving with @Waze social GPS=Ex: Just munched a 'Waze road goodie' worth 200 points on The Mall, London driving with @Waze social GPS am checking out this integration=am checking out this integration have unlocked the Roadwarrior Badge=have unlocked the Roadwarrior Badge Once you add 'Home' and 'Work' to your favorites, Waze'll learn your preferred routes and departure times to these destinations.=Once you add 'Home' and 'Work' to your favourites, Waze will learn your preferred routes and departure times to these destinations. Your score & rank=Your score & rank Contests & updates=Contests & updates the blues=the blues Snow day=Snow day Keep within areas under Israeli authority=Keep within areas under Israeli authority Group icons=Group icons No auto zoom=No auto zoom Be good=Be good h=h Stop nav=Stop nav Tip=Tip Navigation & everything else you need is here=Navigation & everything else you need is here Mute & other navigation options are here=Mute & other navigation options are here Forgot password=Forgot password Calculating alternate routes, please wait...=Calculating alternate routes, please wait... Waze groups icons=Waze groups icons Color scheme=Colour scheme My scoreboard=My Scoreboard My coupons=My coupons Show profile=Show profile Like our page=Like our page Follow us on Twitter=Follow us on Twitter Rain=Rain Snow=Snow Roadkill=Roadkill Pothole=Pothole Construction=Roadworks Sending report...=Sending report... Language changed, please reastart=Language changed, please restart Connect your social universe to waze...=Connect your social universe to Waze... eager=eager eager-female=eager. frustrated=frustrated frustrated-female=frustrated. Cool new commuting app to check out!=Cool new commuting app to check out! Just a quick note to tell you about Waze - a free, community-based traffic & navigation app that I thought you might like.=Just a quick note to tell you about Waze - a free, community-based traffic & navigation app that I thought you might like. When you download Waze, you not only get a free navigation, but also become part of the local driving community in your area, joining forces with other drivers nearby to beat traffic, save time, and improve everyone's daily commute...=When you download Waze, you not only get free navigation, but also become part of the local driving community in your area, joining forces with other drivers nearby to beat traffic, save time, and improve everyone's daily commute... Download it=Download it and check it out for yourself=and check it out for yourself See ya on the road!=See ya on the road! Auto-learn routes to frequent destination=Auto-learn routes to frequent destination Camera=Camera Thanks for helping to spread the word!=Thanks for helping to spread the word! Navigation guidance type=Voice Volume=Volume Mile=Mile Share details here ...=Share details here ... Note: New speed cams need to be validated by community map editors. You can do it too at www.waze.com/livemap=Note: New speed cams need to be validated by community map editors. You can do it too at www.waze.com/livemap On road=On road not logged in=not logged in Connect=Connect We've partnered with Foursquare to give you quick access to check-in to nearby venues.=We've partnered with Foursquare to give you quick access to check-in to nearby venues. What is foursquare?=What is foursquare? Describe map issue here ...=Describe map issue here ... Report traffic=Report traffic Green peace=Green peace Minimalism=Minimalism The blues=The blues Waze group icons=Waze group icons Chit chats=Chit chats Tip: Teach Waze your preferred routes by simply driving them several times.=Tip: Teach Waze your preferred routes by simply driving them several times. You're a baby Wazer now - but not for long! Drive %d %s to unlock moods...=You're a baby Wazer now - but not for long! Drive %d %s to unlock moods... Wanna pick a new mood?=Wanna pick a new mood? Gain access to all functions and become eligible to win prizes in our cool promos - register now=Gain access to all functions and become eligible to win prizes in our cool promos - register now Example: Sunnyvale to San Francisco=Example: Land's End to John O'Groats (available to all)=(available to all) (available to the previous week's top scoring Wazers only)=(available to the previous week's top scoring Wazers only) You can personalize your account from My Waze > My profile=You can personalise your account from My Waze > My profile Remind me=Remind me Personalize later=Personalise later Enter address, place or contact=Enter address, place or contact Road recording=Road recording Signing in... =Signing in... Done?=Done? Click 'Stop' and make sure to go to www.waze.com/livemap to name this new road and publish it.=Click 'Stop' and make sure to go to www.waze.com/livemap to name this new road and publish it. Stop paving=Stop paving Uh-oh!=Uh-oh! Preparing files for upload...=Preparing files for upload... New ETA=New ETA Traffic is building up ahead...=Traffic is building up ahead... ETA change=ETA change Routing Server Error: Routing request failed since the distance to the destination is too big=Routing Server Error: Routing request failed since the destination is too far Full=Full Minimal=Minimal Add favorite=Add favourite Passenger=Passenger Enter the address and select the correct result.=Enter the address and select the correct result. Name this favorite location=Name this favourite location Could not connect to server=Could not connect to server Data used in current session=Data used in current session New favorite=New favourite On=On Off=Off Sorry, you've exceeded the number reports that can be sent by a single user in a short time-frame. Please try again later.=Sorry, you've exceeded the number reports that can be sent by a single user in a short time-frame. Please try again later. There seems to be a problem connecting to Twitter. You can always add it later from 'My Waze'=There seems to be a problem connecting to Twitter. You can always add it later from 'My Waze' Near you now!=Near you now! List=List Roadkill on road=Roadkill on road Name favorite=Name favourite Traffic?=Traffic? We're detecting a slow down.=We're detecting a slow down. You need to be registered user in order to send ping, chit chat or comment=You need to be registered user in order to send a ping, chit chat or comment Image=Image Pothole on road=Pothole on road Enter your Twitter user=Enter your Twitter username Enter your Twitter password=Enter your Twitter password Add=Add Remove=Remove Logout=Logout Language change=Language change Click 'Pave' and simply drive. Remember to hit 'Stop' when done.=Click 'Pave' and simply drive. Remember to hit 'Stop' when done. We've partnered with Foursquare to give you quick access to checking in at nearby venues.=We've partnered with Foursquare to give you quick access to checking in at nearby venues. Note: New speed cams need to be validated by community map editors. You can do it, too, at: www.waze.com/livemap=Note: New speed cams need to be validated by community map editors. You can do it, too, at: www.waze.com/livemap and check it out for yourself!=and check it out for yourself! ex: Just reported a traffic jam on Geary St. SF, CA using @Waze Social GPS.=ex: Just reported a traffic jam on The Mall, London using @Waze Social GPS. ex: Driving to Greary St. SF, using @Waze social GPS. ETA 2:32pm.=ex: Driving to The Mall, London, using @Waze social GPS. ETA 2:32pm. ex: Just munched a 'Waze road goodie' worth 200 points on Geary St. SF driving with @Waze social GPS=ex: Just passed John D. & Jane D. on the California scoreboard on Waze have unlocked the Roadwarrior badge=have unlocked the Roadwarrior badge It's a fun way to discover and promote cool places in your city and be rewarded for doing so.=It's a fun way to discover and promote cool places in your city and be rewarded for doing so. Share details here...=Share details here... Are you sure you want to report this user's abuse?=Are you sure you want to report this user's abuse? Road goodie=Road goodie You munched a road goodie and earned:=You munched a road goodie and earned: Check out Waze - a free, community-based traffic & navigation app that I really like. DL here: http://bit.ly/2l7Xa1=Check out Waze - a free, community-based traffic & navigation app that I really like. DL here: http://bit.ly/2l7Xa1 Check out Waze - a free traffic & navigation app that I use all the time http://bit.ly/wtshare=Check out Waze - a free traffic & navigation app that I use all the time http://bit.ly/wtshare Select result=Select result Cannot configure service. Please try again later=Cannot configure service. Please try again later NA=NA Disconnecting Facebook...=Disconnecting Facebook... Sorry, only registered users can record new roads. Go to My Waze > My profile to register.=Sorry, only registered users can record new roads. Go to My Waze > My profile to register. When pinging, chit-chatting or commenting you can't be 'Anonymous'. Go to My Waze > My profile > Privacy to change your status=When pinging, chit-chatting or commenting you cannot be 'Anonymous'. Go to My Waze > My profile > Privacy to change your status ERROR: Invalid name specified=ERROR: Invalid name specified Fiat500.png=Fiat 500 Error calculating route.=Error calculating route. Connecting foursquare . . .=Connecting foursquare . . . Login problem. This is likely to happen if you login multiple devices with single username.=Login problem. This is likely to happen if you login multiple devices with single username. Failed to update account, please try again or press 'Skip' to use random account=Failed to update account, please try again or press 'Skip' to use random account Updating account...=Updating account... Creating account...=Creating account... Tweet your road reports!=Tweet your road reports! Tweet that I'm checking-out Waze=Tweet that I'm checking-out Waze Allow Wazers to ping you.=Allow Wazers to ping you. It's useful, fun and you can always turn it off...=It's useful, fun and you can always turn it off... Take a few moments to familiarize yourself with Waze...=Take a few moments to familiarise yourself with Waze... So, how did you hear about Waze?=So, how did you hear about Waze? Start!=Start! new ETA=new ETA kilometers=kilometres Porsche911.png=Porsche 911 Porsche911SC.png=Porsche 911SC Porsche930R.png=Porsche 930R Porsche997.png=Porsche 997 Guidance type=Guidance type You need to be a registered user in order to send ping, chit-chat or comment.=You need to be a registered user in order to send ping, chit-chat or comment. You need to be a registered user in order to send Map Chat or comment.=You need to be a registered user in order to send Map Chat or comment. Level of guidance=Level of guidance Battery=Battery Prefer goodie munching=Prefer goodie munching Less=Less Set as start point=Set as start point Set start point=Set start point You should now search for and select your destination=You should now search for and select your destination Sound=Sound Navigation guidance=Navigation guidance Prefer Bluetooth=Prefer Bluetooth Voice control=Voice control Activation=Activation 3 fingers=3 fingers 3 finger tap only=3 finger tap only Hand hover & 3 finger tap=Hand hover & 3 finger tap Including street names=Including street names Directions only(with themes)=Directions only(with themes) No guidance=No guidance Share location=Share location Stay connected=Stay connected Help us shine=Help us shine Share my current location=Share my current location Share my destination=Share my destination My location=My location Send via text message=Send via text message Send via email=Send via email My destination=My destination Share dest=Share dest Nav list=Nav list Swipe left for more options=Swipe left for more options Drive safe=Drive safe To activate voice commands, pass your hand over the screen=To activate voice commands, pass your hand over the screen Share on Twitter=Share on Twitter It only takes a handful of Wazers driving in your area to significantly improve the real-time traffic & road info you need for a better commute.=It only takes a handful of Wazers driving in your area to significantly improve the real-time traffic & road info you need for a better commute. So tell your friends and help build the Waze driving community in your 'hood'!=So tell your friends and help build the Waze driving community in your area! We've got all kindsa cool promotions going on all the time that you'll wanna know about, and Twitter's the best way to stay informed...=We've got all kinds of cool promotions going on all the time that you'll wanna know about, and Twitter's the best way to stay informed... Follow us on Twitter!=Follow us on Twitter! Follow=Follow Follow us=Follow us Headed to=Headed to Waze update - My destination & ETA=Waze update - My destination & ETA I'll be late to:=I'll be late to: Waze update - I'll be late=Waze update - I'll be late I'm at=I'm at Waze update - Here’s where I am now=Waze update - Here’s where I am now Here's the place:=Here's the place: Waze update - Here’s the place!=Waze update - Here’s the place! Already have Waze? Tap=Already have Waze? Tap here=here (from your mobile) to automatically drive to this destination.=(from your mobile) to automatically drive to this destination. No Waze? Tap=No Waze? Tap to get it.=to get it. Sent via Waze=Sent via Waze Drive here w/Waze:=Drive here with Waze: No Waze?=No Waze? You're improving the mapand earning yourself:=You're improving the map and earning yourself: Play sound to phone speaker=Play sound to phone speaker Passing your hand over the screen activates voice commands=Passing your hand over the screen activates voice commands Facebook not connected=Facebook not connected You're no longer connected to Facebook. Would you like to reconnect?=You're no longer connected to Facebook. Would you like to reconnect? Start point set=Start point set Share destination & ETA=Share destination & ETA Notify I'm late=Notify I'm late Voice commands=Voice commands Commands=Commands Enable=Enable Connect your social universe to waze for the full social driving experience=Connect your social universe to Waze for the full social driving experience Apologies - we can only provide routes under 200 miles at this point. We're working on increasing it=Apologies - we can only provide routes under 200 miles (320 kms) at this point. We're working on increasing it Group:=Group: Language changed, Please reastart waze=Language changed. Please restart Waze Preview=Preview Note: route may not be optimal but waze learns fast=Note: route may not be optimal but Waze learns fast Jams:=Jams: Password must be between 6-16 characters=Password must be between 6-16 characters, and alphanumeric only Password must be between 6-16 characters, and alphanumeric only=Password must be between 6-16 characters, and alphanumeric only Your passwords are not identical=Your passwords are not identical Username must start with a letter and may contain only letters, numbers and '-'=Username must start with a letter and may contain only letters, numbers and '-' Nickname should have at least 4 characters=Nickname should have at least 4 characters This username already exists, please select another=This username already exists, please select another How about a little Facebook love?=How about a little Facebook love? Facebook's the best way to stay on toppa all things Waze. 'Like' us to keepup on news from the blog, promotions with cool prizes, and lots more...=Facebook's the best way to stay on top of all things Waze. 'Like' us to keep up on news from the blog, promotions with cool prizes, and lots more... Introducing the Waze map editor=Introducing the Waze map editor Help the community and correct any map problem you encounter, but watch out – it's addictive!=Help the community and correct any map problem you encounter, but watch out – it's addictive! www.waze.com/editor=www.waze.com/editor Go in=Go Are you sure you want to Add item to favorites?=Are you sure you want to Add item to favourites? Device=Device External=External Copyright 1997, 1998-2003 John-Mark Gurney. All rights reserved.=Copyright 1997, 1998-2003 John-Mark Gurney. All rights reserved. Disconnect from Twitter?=Disconnect from Twitter? Watch video=Watch video Registration code=Registration code Disconnect=Disconnect Trip Server Problems=Trip Server Problems Points & achievements=Points & achievements ex: Just passed John D. & Jane D. on the California scoreboard on Waze=ex: Just passed John D. & Jane D. on the UK scoreboard on Waze My destination, ETA & trip summary=My destination, ETA & trip summary Jams=Jams Preparing navigation voice=Preparing navigation voice Device volume=Device volume Prompts volume=Voice volume There's one thing that %nwe can all agree on...%nTraffic's the worst!=There's one thing that %nwe can all agree on...%nTraffic's the worst! ...and the best way to fight %nagainst it is to work together.%nThats where Waze comes in!=...and the best way to fight %nagainst it is to work together.%nThat's where Waze comes in! Simply drive around with Waze open%nto automatically share live traffic%ninfo with other drivers nearby.=Simply drive around with Waze open%nto automatically share live traffic%ninfo with other drivers nearby. Or, even better, you can actively%nalert others on traffic jams, police,%nhazards, accidents, speed traps%n& more...=Or, even better, you can actively%nalert others on traffic jams, police,%nhazards, accidents, speed traps%n& more... Waze uses this live%ninfo to route you around%nthe bad patches, and to save%nyou valuable commuting time.=Waze uses this live%ninfo to route you around%nthe bad patches, and to save%nyou valuable commuting time. Keep in mind, Waze is 100%%nuser-generated, so the more%neveryone drives, the better%nthe traffic info & navigation%ngets.=Keep in mind, Waze is 100%%nuser-generated, so the more%neveryone drives, the better%nthe traffic info & navigation%ngets. Add comment here...=Add comment here... today=today Routing Server Timeout=Routing Server Timeout Could not locate end point=Could not locate end point You forgot to fill in your Username=You forgot to fill in your Username Error sending files=Error sending files Bad route=Bad route Current Route & traffic may not be accurate=Current Route & traffic may not be accurate No Network: Current Route & traffic may not be accurate=No Network: Current Route & traffic may not be accurate Network found: Your route now reflects real-time road conditions=Network found: Your route now reflects real-time road conditions Gas Station=Petrol station Parking=Parking Bank / ATM=Bank / ATM Pharmacy=Pharmacy Convenience Store=Convenience Store Coffee=Coffee Restaurant=Restaurant Fast Food=Fast Food Nightlife=Nightlife Mall=Mall Mani-Pedi=Beauty salon Attractions & Great Outdoors=Attractions & Great Outdoors Hotel / Motel=Hotel / Motel Car Wash=Car Wash Car Repair=Car Repair Hospital=Hospital Police Station=Police Station Meet up=Share Add a stop=Add a stop Gas prices=Fuel prices Keep backlight on=Keep backlight on Preferred station=Preferred station Preferred gas type=Preferred fuel type Specials=Specials Sound device=Sound device Update=Update Searching network for optimal route & ETA=Searching network for optimal route & ETA Wait=Wait Price=Price Brand=Brand Sort by=Sort by Cancel stop=Cancel stop Traffic and road reports=Traffic and road reports Share your road reports (traffic jams, hazards, etc.)=Share your road reports (traffic jams, hazards, etc.) Drive summaries=Drive summaries Social and Gaming=Social and Gaming Share points, achievements and your interactions with other Wazers=Share points, achievements and your interactions with other Wazers Inbox=Inbox Sending update...=Sending update... min off route=min off route truck.png=Truck Prevent Auto-Lock=Prevent Auto-Lock Misplaced gas station=Misplaced petrol station How to edit the map=How to edit the map Sorry, but you're still a Baby Wazer and can't update gas prices just yet. To reach Waze Grown-Up level drive %d %s=Sorry, but you're still a Baby Wazer and can't update fuel prices just yet. To reach Waze Grownup level drive %d %s Thanks! You've earned %d points=Thanks! You've earned %d points Thanks! The price was updated=Thanks! The price was updated Your Coupon=Your Voucher You have a coupon saved in My Coupons, don't forget to redeem it!=You have a voucher saved in My Vouchers, don't forget to redeem it! Coupon saved to My Coupons=Voucher saved to My Vouchers Auto-learn routes to frequent destinations=Auto-learn routes to frequent destinations Waze in a nutshell=Waze in a nutshell How to the edit map=How to the edit map Gas stations=Petrol stations Distance=Distance All stations=All stations Driving & points=Driving & points General updates=General updates Social=Social %s results=%s results Agree to be pinged=Agree to be pinged Add a stop on the way=Add a stop on the way Nearby stations=Nearby stations Update price=Update price Are these prices correct?=Are these prices correct? Language changed, please restart Waze=Language changed, please restart Waze Route sound to speaker=Route sound to speaker logged in=logged in Current position is unknown=Current position is unknown Could not find nearby gas stations=No petrol stations nearby persons=persons reviews=reviews Stop point=Stop point You should now search for and select your stop point=You should now search for and select your stop point nis=nis Updated today by=Updated today by Thank you.=Thank you. Sorry, but the prices you entered don't seem to be valid=Sorry, but the prices you entered don't seem to be valid This change will be published once it's confirmed by additional Wazers.=This change will be published once it's confirmed by additional Wazers. You've already earned points for a recent update at this station.=You've already earned points for a recent update at this station. The price has been confirmed.=The price has been confirmed. The price has been updated.=The price has been updated. Sorry, but you're still a Baby Wazer and can't update gas prices just yet.=Sorry, but you're still a Baby Wazer and can't update fuel prices just yet. Sorry=Sorry Could not update prices=Could not update prices Approaching stop point=Approaching stop point Screen mirroring=Screen mirroring Not offered=Not offered Thanks! Your price will be posted once confirmed with other Wazers.=Thanks! Your price will be posted once confirmed with other Wazers. Rank and points : N/A=Rank and points : N/A Add a stop on the way=Add a stop on the way Car stopped on road=Car stopped on road Video is disabled while driving. Please try again when stopped.=Video is disabled while driving. Please try again when stopped. All friends=All friends Driving with you=Driving with you 1 friend is using Waze=1 friend is using Waze %d friends using Waze=%d friends using Waze %d Friends of friends=%d Friends of friends Friends of friends=Friends of friends Message=Message Messages=Messages Incoming message...=Incoming message... You are here=You are here 1 friend is on the way=1 friend is on the way 1 friend of friend is on the way=1 friend of a friend is on the way %d friends are on their way=%d friends are on their way End drive=End drive Nearing destination=Nearing destination Arrived=Arrived Arriving=Arriving Friend=Friend Friends on their way to your location=Friends on their way to your location Friend on the way to your location=Friend on the way to your location No friends on their way :(=No friends on their way :( Using Text Message=Using Text Message Using an Email=Using an Email My saved location=My saved location Recent search=Recent search Enable push notification=Enable push notification I want to pick you up. Send me your location with Waze.=I want to pick you up. Send me your location with Waze. Hi, I want to pick you up!=Hi, I want to pick you up! Hi, I want to pick you up. Use this link to send me your location, and watch as I arrive:=Hi, I want to pick you up. Use this link to send me your location, and watch as I arrive: Your friend=Your friend No mutual friends=No mutual friends Leave Map Chat for arriving friends=Leave Map Chat for arriving friends This feature is not available when connected to a Pioneer device=This feature is not available when connected to a Pioneer device Sending message . . .=Sending message... Friends driving there=Friends driving there 1 Friend driving there=1 Friend driving there None of your friends driving there=None of your friends driving there Friends online=Friends online 1 Friend online=1 Friend online Connect to Facebook to see who's driving there=Connect to Facebook to see who's driving there TOLL=TOLL Coupons saved=Coupons saved one hour ago=one hour ago %d hours ago=%d hours ago Yesterday=Yesterday Destination=Destination Parked=Parked You're invisible for this ride=You're invisible for this ride No one can see you and no info about your drive will be recorded anywhere. You will be visible again next time you start Waze.=No-one can see you and no info about your drive will be recorded anywhere. You will be visible again next time you start Waze. Say anything...=Say anything... Post to Facebook=Post to Facebook Search people=Search people Go to Settings=Go to Settings Set up connections with social networks, choose how to log in, edit privacy settings, and control display preferences.=Set up connections with social networks, choose how to log in, edit privacy settings, and control display preferences. You parked here=You parked here Another user is connected=Another user is connected We found another user connected to this Facebook account. Connect this one instead?=We found another user connected to this Facebook account. Connect this one instead? Connect to Facebook=Connect to Facebook Use Waze to get to your friends or invite them to your location=Use Waze to get to your friends or invite them to your location Route may not be optimal, but Waze learns quickly...=Route may not be optimal, but Waze learns quickly... Just now=Just now Invite friends to Waze!=Invite friends to Waze! You have to connect to Facebook to see who's driving...=You have to connect to Facebook to see who's driving... No friends on Waze? ...=No friends on Waze? ... Wow, you're popular! We can only show the first 100 friends.=Wow, you're popular! We can only show the first 100 friends. Thank=Thank See which friends are on their way to your destination=See which friends are on their way to your destination Drove to=Drove to drove to=drove to Drove=Drove drove=drove using Waze=using Waze and=and with=with others=others Map Chats are public, and will be shown on the map and will be sent directly to the user=Map Chats are public, will be shown on the map, and will be sent directly to the user Messages are private, they are sent directly to the user=Messages are private, they are sent directly to the user Display settings=Display My friends=My Friends Auto=Auto Me=Me Share my ride=Share my ride Go invisible=Go invisible Temporary invisible=Temporarily invisible Go invisible to be completely hidden from the map until your next drive=Go invisible to be completely hidden from the map until your next drive View settings=View settings Closure=Closure Event=Event Duration=Duration Your nickname=Your nickname How is your name displayed to others:=How is your name displayed to others: Your nickname is always displayed to all other Wazers. Nicknames are not unique and can be changed as often as you'd like.%nIf you have a username set, it will be displayed below your nickname.%nWhen you connect with Facebook, your friends will see your real name instead of your username, and friends of friends will see how you're related.=Your nickname is always displayed to all other Wazers. Nicknames are not unique and can be changed as often as you'd like.%nIf you have a username set, it will be displayed below your nickname.%nWhen you connect with Facebook, your friends will see your real name instead of your username, and friends of friends will see how you're related. You are shown as offline to all friends. You are hidden from the map. Your reports are sent anonymously. You will automatically be visible again the next time you start Waze=You are shown as offline to all friends. You are hidden from the map. Your reports are sent anonymously. You will automatically be visible again the next time you start Waze On the way=On the way I'm on my way to:=I'm on my way to: Pick Up=Pick Up Invite=Invite Send ETA=Send ETA Need to pick someone up?=Need to pick someone up? \"I'm on the way!\"=\"I'm on the way!\" \"I'm running late.\"=\"I'm running late.\" Send your ETA by text message:=Send your ETA by text message: Pick someone up without an address. Send a pick up request and Waze will grab their coordinates and route you there. They’ll get your ETA and can see you arriving on the map. It works even if they don’t have Waze!=Pick someone up without an address. Send a pick up request and Waze will grab their co-ordinates and route you there. They’ll get your ETA and can see you arriving on the map. It works even if they don’t have Waze! Send pick up request=Send pick up request Less than an hour=Less than an hour A few hours=A few hours All day=All day Long term=Long-term We couldn't retrieve your location, please make sure your phone's location settings are turned on.=We couldn't retrieve your location, please make sure your phone's location settings are turned on. Select Country=Select Country Quick Settings=Quick Settings Connect to networks=Connect to networks Add a link to track my location on the map=Add a link to track my location on the map Just double-checking=Just double-checking Welcome to Waze=Welcome to Waze Others may send me private messages=Others may send me private messages Others may send me Map Chats=Others may send me Map Chats Wazers can send each other private messages, or public Map Chats.=Wazers can send each other private messages, or public Map Chats. Switching off GPS and network=Switching off GPS and network Disconnect from Facebook=Disconnect from Facebook Disconnect from Foursquare=Disconnect from Foursquare Connect to Foursquare=Connect to Foursquare Connect to Twitter=Connect to Twitter Disconnect from Twitter=Disconnect from Twitter Account & Login=Account & Login Connected to Facebook=Connected to Facebook Facebook privacy settings=Facebook privacy settings now=now thanked you for your report=thanked you for your report Email address=Email address We'll use this if you ever need to restore your username and password.=We'll use this if you ever need to restore your username and password. It's the only way we can know who you are - so please make sure it's valid.=It's the only way we can know who you are - so please make sure it's valid. Hey! We know you!=Hey! We know you! We've found your username and restored your points and settings.=We've found your username and restored your points and settings. This is how you'll appear to friends. Want to see even more familiar faces on the map?=This is how you'll appear to friends. Want to see even more familiar faces on the map? Show friends of friends too:=Show friends of friends too: Friends of friends will also be able to see you, and we'll mention you as the connection between two of your friends.=Friends of friends will also be able to see you, and we'll mention you as the connection between two of your friends. You can go invisible at any time=You can go invisible at any time For more options and detailed explanations of our integration with Facebook and its user groups, go to our Facebook settings page.=For more options and detailed explanations of our integration with Facebook and its user groups, go to our Facebook settings page. You are not connected to a Waze account - Your history and preferences are not saved and will be lost if anything happends=You are not connected to a Waze account - Your history and preferences are not saved and will be lost if anything happens Your Waze username has not been created yet=Your Waze username has not been created yet Drove here with Waze=Drove here with Waze Sign in with Facebook=Sign in with Facebook You control all your posts and privacy=You control all your posts and privacy You're done!=You're done! Last login=Last login Remember, the more you drive, share and contribute - the better it gets.=Remember, the more you drive, share and contribute - the better it gets. Temporary user!=Temporary user! You are not connected to a Waze account - Your history and preferences are not saved and will be lost if anything happens=You are not connected to a Waze account - Your history and preferences are not saved and will be lost if anything happens Remember, Waze gets a whole lot more fun the more you drive, share and contribute.=Remember, Waze gets a whole lot more fun the more you drive, share and contribute. Connect to social networks to connect with friends, easily share reports and check in at locations=Connect to social networks to connect with friends, easily share reports and check-in at locations You can always edit your profile notifications, and sharing settings.=You can always edit your profile notifications, and sharing settings. Share that I've started using Waze=Share that I've started using Waze Pick your account=Pick your account Your credentials are already connected with another Waze account. Select which Waze account you want to use on this device=Your credentials are already connected with another Waze account. Select which Waze account you want to use on this device Current user on this device:=Current user on this device: Other user found:=Other user found: We recommend connecting to your Facebook account with only one Waze account - pick your preferred account above.=We recommend connecting to your Facebook account with only one Waze account - pick your preferred account above. Software Update=Software Update A newer version of Waze is available. Please go to the %s to perform an upgrade.=A newer version of Waze is available. Please go to the %s to perform an upgrade. Your account=Your account Your Waze account is where we store your preferences, points, previous routes and map edits.=Your Waze account is where we store your preferences, points, previous routes and map edits. An account is created for your when you first sign up with Waze. Log into your account using your Waze user name and/or a connected Facebook account on any device, including our website=An account is created for you when you first sign up with Waze. Log into your account using your Waze user name and/or a connected Facebook account on any device, including our website Username & Password=Username & Password Your Waze username has not been created yet.=Your Waze username has not been created yet. You are not connected to a Waze account - your history and preferences are not saved and will be lost if anything happens to=You are not connected to a Waze account - your history and preferences are not saved and will be lost if anything happens Using Waze requires your location=Using Waze requires your location Select=Select Just joined!=Just joined! But don’t worry, you’ll quickly earn points and move up the ranks by contributing to your driving community:=But don’t worry, you’ll quickly earn points and move up the ranks by contributing to your driving community: - Drive around with Waze=- Drive around with Waze - Report traffic and events on the road=- Report traffic and events on the road - Edit and update the map=- Edit and update the map Facebook Connect=Facebook Connect Connect to see your friends on the map, meet up, and coordinate when you drive to locations and events.=Connect to see your friends on the map, meet up, and co-ordinate when you drive to locations and events. Preferences and Privacy=Preferences and Privacy Facebook friends can see each other on the map and on friends lists.=Facebook friends can see each other on the map and on friends lists. Extend to friends of friends too=Extend to friends of friends too Restrict to close friends and family only=Restrict to close friends and family only Allowing friends of friends will also show you as the connection between two of your friends.=Allowing friends of friends will also show you as the connection between two of your friends. Users in your Facebook restricted list will not be shown on the map, and will not see you.=Users in your Facebook restricted list will not be shown on the map, and will not see you. This is you=This is you No thanks=No thanks Connect with Facebook=Connect with Facebook Please reconnect, even if you did this before=Please reconnect, even if you did this before I want to share my location with you=I want to share my location with you Calculating time off route...=Calculating time off route... As soon as your friend confirms and shares their location, you'll get a navigation link.=As soon as your friend confirms and shares their location, you'll get a navigation link. Pick up location received!=Pick up location received! Are you sure?=Are you sure? The person following your ride will no longer be able to track you on the map or see your ETA.=The person following your ride will no longer be able to track you on the map or see your ETA. Location request sent=Location request sent Friends see your full name and picture:=Friends see your full name and picture: (Others see your nickname and avatar only).=(Others see your nickname and avatar only). See more familiar faces=See more familiar faces Make it more fun to drive to places and events. You can go invisible anytime.=Make it more fun to drive to places and events. You can go invisible anytime. Let friends of friends see me too=Let friends of friends see me too Add your message=Add your message I agree to the Waze End Use License Agreement=I agree to the Waze End User License Agreement Great!=Great! The post was published to your wall.=The post was published to your wall. The post could not be published to your wall. Please try again later.=The post could not be published to your wall. Please try again later. Ready to go?=Ready to go? Your trip=Your trip Almost there=Almost there My Facebook friends=My Facebook friends My friends, and their friends too=My friends, and their friends too Parking saved (location also shown to arriving friends)=Parking saved (location also shown to arriving friends) Routing styles=Routing styles Follow my drive here:=Follow my drive here: Follow my drive=Follow my drive Follow my drive. You can track my location in real time:=Follow my drive. You can track my location in real time: Follow my drive. You can track my location in real-time:=Follow my drive. You can track my location in real time: My Drive=My Drive Share your drive on the map=Share your drive on the map Let others track your location in real time. When in navigation, they'll see your route and ETA too.=Let others track your location in real time. When in navigation, they'll see your route and ETA too. Indicates your ride is being viewed=Indicates your ride is being viewed Go to My Waze=Go to My Waze See friends, control how you're displayed, and view your inbox, coupons, driving stats, and more.=See friends, control how you're displayed, and view your inbox, coupons, driving stats, and more. Adding you to the map in a minute...=Adding you to the map in a minute... Tap for options=Tap for options My nickname=My Nickname Social & Networks=Social & Networks km=km Waze is a social app -- it’s more useful and fun when you connect to social networks.=Waze is a social app -- it’s more useful and fun when you connect to social networks. Who can see me on the map and in friends lists=Who can see me on the map and in friends lists Traffic and Reports=Traffic and Reports Drive Summaries=Drive Summaries Share your destination, ETA and route summary at the beginning of every drive.=Share your destination, ETA and route summary at the beginning of every drive. Share your destination, ETA and route summary and the beginning of every drive.=Share your destination, ETA and route summary and the beginning of every drive. Share points, achievements and your interactions with other Wazers.=Share points, achievements and your interactions with other Wazers. Automatic Sharing=Automatic Sharing Ask a question=Ask a question Connected=Connected Last connected=Last connected Send a pick up request and Waze will grab their coordinates. They'll watch you arrive in real time.=Send a pick up request and Waze will grab their coordinates. They'll watch you arrive in real time. My current location=My current location Indicates drive sharing is enabled=Indicates drive sharing is enabled Avoid major highways=Avoid motorways See you on the road! Drive safe.=See you on the road! Drive safe. Edit Location=Edit Location 1 friend online=1 friend online friends online=friends online driving there=driving there 1 driving there=1 driving there Map Chat=Map Chat Map Chats=Map Chats Thanks=Thanks geek=geek geek-female=geek sarcastic=sarcastic sarcastic-female=sarcastic shy=shy shy-female=shy sick=sick sick-female=sick ninja=ninja ninja-female=ninja Check in=Check in Last connected =Last connected Add Location=Add Location With=With Facebook=Facebook Users in your Facebook restricted list will not be displayed as friends, and won't see your name and picture either.=Users in your Facebook restricted list will not be displayed as friends, and won't see your name or picture either. My close friends only=My close friends only Twitter=Twitter Foursquare=Foursquare foursquare=foursquare Group badges=Grūp bädjs Refresh map of my area=Rīfreš midè äria dè mäp Pick someone up:=Pick someone up: Share my ride:=Share my ride: Send a location:=Send a location: Send via text Message=Send via text Message Send via Email=Send via Email Tap here for options=Tap here for options Be good! Your message will pop on this user's screen but is also seen publicly in Map Chats.=Be good! Your message will pop on this user's screen but is also seen publicly in Map Chats. Initializing, please wait...=Initialising, please wait... You control posts & privacy=You control posts & privacy Temp user=Temp user Munch away!=Munch away! Points=Points You're improving the map and earning yourself:=You're improving the map and earning yourself: Private message=Private message Still adding friends...=Still adding friends... %d friends of friends=%d friends of friends Gas Stations & Prices=Petrol Stations & Prices Choose one of the options above to meet up with friends or let them track your ride.=Choose one of the options above to meet up with friends or let them track your ride. Oh, and...%nYou're a baby Wazer!=Oh, and...%nYou're a baby Wazer! A whole new Waze awaits!%nConnect with Facebook for the full experience%nOr start with a peek at what's inside...=A whole new Waze awaits!%nConnect with Facebook for the full experience%nOr start with a peek at what's inside... Your details=Your details We’ll use this email if you ever need to restore your username and password. It’s the only way we can know who you are - so please make sure it’s valid.=We’ll use this email if you ever need to restore your username and password. It’s the only way we can know who you are - so please make sure it’s valid. Our Agreement=Our Agreement You said your email is %s - is that correct?=You said your email is %s - is that correct? Share my drive=Share my drive Your Waze user is connected with another Facebook account. Would you like to switch to the current account?=Your Waze user is connected with another Facebook account. Would you like to switch to the current account? Switch=Switč Sending Map Chat . . .=Sending Map Chat . . . Incoming Map Chat...=Incoming Map Chat... FYI, Map Chats are publicly viewable.=FYI, Map Chats are publicly viewable. From: =From: Driving=Driving 1 minute ago=1 minute ago Clear Stop=Clear Stop All turns=All turns YPages=YPages Send via Text Message=Send via Text Message Updating=Updating Starting video...=Starting video... You'll also see where I am, and watch in real time as I arrive.=You'll also see where I am, and watch in real time as I arrive. Send location request=Send location request Will try to restore favorites=Will try to restore favourites Friends with =Friends with Track my location: =Track my location: Tip: You're added to the map after 1 minute.=Tip: You're added to the map after 1 minute. Paving...=Paving... Choose Drive to start navigation, or use the Waze Pick up item in your phone's notifications to navigate later. =Choose Drive to start navigation, or use the Waze Pick up item in your phone's notifications to navigate later. Choose to start navigation now, or the next time you open Waze.=Choose to start navigation now, or the next time you open Waze. We recommend picking one Waze username to connect with your Facebook account. Please select your prefered account about.=We recommend picking one Waze username to connect with your Facebook account. Please select your preferred account about. You have to connect to facebook to see who's driving...=You have to connect to Facebook to see who's driving... Disconnect from Foursquare?=Disconnect from Foursquare? I've connected%nFoursquare with Waze=I've connected%nFoursquare with Waze You can personalize your account from Settings->Account & Login=You can personalise your account from Settings->Account & Login Gas=Fuel My specials=My Specials quack=quack quack-female=quack female duck=duck duck-female=duck-female Note: We will never post without your approval and you control who sees you on the map. Please reconnect, even if you did this before.=Note: We will never post without your approval and you control who sees you on the map. Please reconnect, even if you did this before. Note:%nWe will never post without your approval and you control who sees you on the map.=Note:%nWe will never post without your approval and you control who sees you on the map. Go solo=Go solo Gas Station & Prices=Petrol Station & Prices See options in My Waze=See options in My Waze Share a location:=Share a location: Email address already exists=Email address already exists Vehicle stopped=Vehicle stopped Vehicle stopped on shoulder=Vehicle stopped on shoulder Vehicle stopped on road=Vehicle stopped on road hr=hr Scroll down to accept the license agreement:=Scroll down to accept the license agreement: friends now online=friends now online Dial number?=Dial number? Dial=Dial other Wazers and=other Wazers and reports near you now=reports near you now is also on the way=is also on the way Update prices=Ùpdeit praises Are you at a gas station?%nUpdate gas prices now and help%nyour local community save!=Are you at a petrol station?%nUpdate fuel prices now and help%nyour local community save! Never ask me again=Never ask me again You have %d friends on Waze=You have %d friends on Waze of your friends are already connected to Waze.=of your friends are already connected to Waze. Share ride=Share ride Send a location=Send a location Link copied to clipboard=Link copied to clipboard Send anyone a link to a live web map showing your real-time drive and ETA.=Send anyone a link to a live web map showing your real-time drive and ETA. Or copy the link and send it yourself:=Or copy the link and send it yourself: Send via:=Send via: Forget about addresses and directions,%nsend a pickup link and Waze will route you to their exact location.=Forget about addresses and directions,%nsend a pickup link and Waze will route you to their exact location. See all friends=See all friends Beep Beep=Beep Beep Sending Beep Beep failed. Please try again later=Sending Beep Beep failed. Please try again later beeped at you=beeped you Beep back=Beep back min ahead on route=min ahead on route Send anyone a link to share a location. (Waze users can tap to drive there.)=Send anyone a link to share a location. (Waze users can tap to drive there.) Around You=Around You I want to drive to you. Send me your location with Waze=I want to drive to you. Send me your location with Waze Hi, I want to drive to you.=Hi, I want to drive to you. Click the link below to share your location with me.=Click the link below to share your location with me. You'll also see where I am, and watch in real time as I arrive=You'll also see where I am, and watch in real time as I arrive Hi, I want to drive to you. Use this link to send me your location, and watch as I arrive=Hi, I want to drive to you. Use this link to send me your location, and watch as I arrive Anyone who's following your drive will no longer be able to track you on the map or see your ETA.=Anyone who's following your drive will no longer be able to track you on the map or see your ETA. More options=Moa opçions My Location=Midè Loukeiçion Copy the link=Kopi nigè liŋk Share drive=Share drive Go there=Go there _Navigate_Poi_Popup=Go there Shared parking location=Shared parking location Account=Akkaunt Your recent locations now appear in the main navigate menu. Favorites are still accessible from the button below.=Your recent locations now appear in the main navigate menu. Favourites are still accessible from the button below. Facebook friends on Waze are automatically added to this list=Facebook friends on Waze are automatically added to this list My close friends and family only=My close friends and family only Download Waze here:=Dawnloud Waze here: Post=Post Grab anyone's current location=Grab anyone's current location No need for an address. Drive to anyone by sending them a location request.They'll get your ETA and see you approach on a live map.=No need for an address. Drive to anyone by sending them a location request. They'll get your ETA and see you approach on a live map. Changes will take effect next time you start Waze=Changes will take effect next time you start Waze My drive to:=My drive to: Sent from: %s=Senden from: %s For your %s report!=Für neidè %s riport! Welcome! Sign in to get started%nOr start with a peek at what’s waiting inside...=Welcome! Sign in to get started%nOr start with a peek at what’s waiting inside...\n Wazers nearby=Wazers nearby Remove this gas type?=Remove this fuel type? Last update=Last update days ago by=days ago by On route only=On route only To drive, open=To drive, open here with Waze, open =here with Waze, open on your mobile device.=on your mobile device. this link= nigè liŋk Share on twitter:=Share on twitter: I've connected Foursquare with Waze=I've connected Foursquare with Waze Location request=Loukeiçion rīkwest I don't know=Miwa wagari-nai (Changes made to this setting take effect next time you start Waze)=(Changes made to this setting take effect next time you start Waze) Download Waze=Dawnloud Waze Groups I follow only=Grūps mi folow onli In all groups I follow=In ol grūps mi folow In my main group only=In midè mein grūp onli Enabling friends of friends will also show you as the connection between two of your friends.=Enabling friends of friends will also show you as the connection between two of your friends. Connect with Twitter to easily Tweet your traffic reports and achievements.=Connect with Twitter to easily Tweet your traffic reports and achievements. Connect with Foursquare to easily check in at locations upon arrival, and to improve and personalize your search results.=Connect with Foursquare to easily check in at locations upon arrival, and to improve and personalise your search results. Along Route=Along Route there with Waze, open =there with Waze, open Could not connect with Facebook. Please try again.=Could not connect to Facebook. Please try again. I want to drive to you, send me your location.=I want to drive to you, send me your location. Your price will be posted once confirmed with other Wazers.=Your price will be posted once confirmed with other Wazers. Network connection problems, please try again later.=Network connection problems, please try again later. 9 minutes delay=9 minùts delay 5 min earlier=5 min earlier 9 min early=9 min early 5 min=5 min Category:Software localization